Choices
by Trekkie6
Summary: What do you do when the life you lead isn't the life you want? Lois and Clark in a way you've never seen them before...Oneshot.Rated M to be safe.


**Author's Note: "**What?Trekkie put up an R rating?" lol Yeah, just as a precaution. For once a love scene is an _actual_ necessity...As a side note, I was having an issue writing this story and one of my non-SR friends misinterpreted that issue as something else and gave me a Bible verse to read: _"Finally, brothers, whatever is true, whatever is noble, whatever is right, whatever is pure, whatever is lovely, whatever is admirable—if anything is excellent or praiseworthy—think about such things." - Philippians 4:8._ It turned out to be an underlying theme to this story, one I didn't even realize was there, that though we have the best of intentions, the choices we make aren't always the right ones. But let's see if you guys get what I'm talking about…

Thanks to Kala Lane-Kent for the encouragement and to Maryse Bardolph for "whisper".

* * *

Lois stepped into the small apartment, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as the door shut behind her. _Another day done, _she thought to herself as she dropped her keys and the mail on the stand by the door. It had been too long of a day and she was in dire need of a shower. Her interview with the senator hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped, and she'd had to walk a mile in her new heels because her car had run out of gas.

She was relieved to be home.

Obviously Clark hadn't gotten in yet. He usually had dinner piping hot and waiting for her when she walked through the door but the apartment was cool and dark. It was just as well; food wouldn't have satisfied her hunger anyway. What she wanted was relaxation; the last few months were taking a toll on her. Keeping secrets, living a lie…She had known what she was getting into, always remembering the one they were protecting, but coupled with the stresses of work, the constant lying and hiding had begun to wear her out. There was only one thing that could make it all go away, could make her forget the painful weight she bore, and it had been too long since she'd had access to it.

Seeing Clark at work…it had set her over the edge every time. The way his lip curled over the lid of his coffee mug as he sipped its dark contents. The richness of his voice when he told her good morning in the elevator (and the deep kiss that came before it if they were alone). Working together only made it worse for them both, always having to hold themselves back, to not let anyone see, to suspect.

It was almost as bad as not being together at all. Times like those when they were off on their own assignments only made her insatiable need for him rise. Today was no exception as she caught his hypnotic gaze from across the aisle, the dark look in his eyes setting her ablaze. Everyday for the last week she'd felt the heat from his stare and when she'd turn to look, he'd never looked away, never pretended he wasn't undressing her with his eyes…

Lois' thoughts continued as she stripped herself of her woolen restraints and guided her body to rest under the hot spray of the shower, the heat encompassing her as the whisper of the water eased her mind into its sensual rhythms.

Her arousal was at its height today.

No more waiting.

They had planned this day out last week atop the _Daily Planet_ roof, sneaking a much desired kiss, igniting in them a passion that had never fully smoldered. So today, in anticipation of the event, she'd worn that low cut blouse he loved so much, and as she reached over her desk to pick up her phone, she smiled evilly when she felt that familiar heat from across the room…

Lois turned around to face the showerhead, letting the water cascade down the front of her body. It felt so good…but Clark would feel even better.

Her musings returned to him as she closed her eyes, memory taking over as she glided a fresh bar of soap over her skin. She saw his face, his lips, heard his voice. For the last two days they'd barely spoken to one another, both assigned their own stories, one running in while the other was still out. Yes, she'd seen him on television and once or twice at the _Planet_, but that was torture in and of itself, to have him so close and yet so far away…

So deep into her thoughts was she that Lois didn't hear the opening and closing of the bathroom door, nor the crinkling of the shower curtain. It wasn't until she felt the arms of her love envelope her, and the gentle kiss he planted on her shoulder, that she awakened from her daydream.

"Hi." His sweet voice soothed her soul and she knew everything would be all right. "I missed you."

She turned slightly to kiss his jaw, relaxing back into his embrace, content on just letting him hold her. "I missed you, too." Time stood still for the two of them as if the world no longer existed outside of those four walls. Lust, deceit, and other worldly sins disappeared, leaving only the love of a man and a woman. Their bodies swayed to and fro as he held her, an intimationthat always made her feel safe and protected. The love this man had for her…

Soft and slow, he kissed a trail up the sensitive skin of her neck, behind her ear, and back down her neck again. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips as her body reacted to his touch.

_Yes._

Being in his arms again was exactly what she'd needed. Clark was with her, shared her same burden. She wasn't alone; they were one in this life they shared. She felt like she could live forever as long as she came home to this…

Clark released his hold on her and took the soap from her thin fingers, smoothing it in circles over the wet skin of her stomach, of her chest. It soon got lost somewhere between amorous kisses and the arousal it brought them both to have his hands on her breasts under the guise of gentle body cleansing. Lois wouldn't have had it any other way and when she heard her name whispered in her own ear, her whole body shivered with desire.

Her grip in his hair strengthened as she eagerly craved his touch, as her free hand found one of his, releasing its hold on her breast, leading it down her lower body ever so slowly……

She trembled as he began to move against her for the first time in a long time, his lips pressing soft kisses up the curve of her neck, tasting the sweet salt of her skin with his tongue. Could life get any better than this? Lois arched into him once, then again, allowing him better access to her neck and better access to the place she needed him most, her fingernails digging into the strong, contoured muscles of his back.

_Yeeess…_

It wasn't long before the two completely lost themselves in each other, deep, passionate kisses trading places with the quick pants of desperation. Oh, how they both needed this, how she needed him, all of him… He lifted her thigh, holding it in place to better reach his goal, beads of sweat forming around his hairline as he worked harder, deeper, until at last his name fell from her lips……

Lois awoke the most refreshed she'd felt in weeks. Body and soul penetrated by his love, all her cares, all her worries had been washed away by the man asleep on her chest. His hair was slightly damp but she tenderly stroked the thick locks with appreciation. A tiny smile formed on her lips as she realized she was the luckiest woman in the world. Not because she knew his secret, not because she was the only woman to know his most intimate parts…but for one simple fact: he loved her and only her.

Her smile disappeared once she saw the alarm clock, the red numbers showing quarter 'til ten. She still had errands to run before going to bed; Jason needed a new outfit for school pictures the next day and they were all out of soy milk for breakfast. Her eyes shut in frustrating disappointment. She longed to hold on to her waking dream for as long as possible but knew she couldn't escape reality any more than she could fly. Life had been graciously kind for once today; she knew from experience that she wouldn't get another chance for a while. So Lois savored the moment, lying in post-ecstasy with the love of her life, taking note of how he exhaled when she inhaled, inhaled when she exhaled.

When she couldn't stay much longer, she reluctantly spoke into the darkness. "Clark?" He moved closer in his unconscious state, his hold tightening around her middle as if to prevent her from leaving. She called him again, more forceful this time, but found it useless. Sometimes he would sleep heavily after, his soul at such peace. Lois reluctantly rolled out from under him and crawled out of bed to retrieve her clothes from the bathroom. When she emerged fully dressed, the sight before her melted her heart.

Clark had reached out for her in the short time she had gone and now his manly form, childlike in its sleeping innocence, was curled up with the pillow on which she had slept. Strings of love played within her heart and she couldn't resist going to him, firmly pressing a kiss to his forehead, another lingering on his lips, soft and full but without the passion they'd held hours before. She wished he would wake up so she could do this properly…

Wish granted, she felt his lips move beneath hers and heartily welcomed his kiss before pulling back. "I have to go to the store," she whispered, affectionately rubbing her nose alongside his, "before it closes." His hand in her hair, Clark lovingly stroked her cheek but couldn't hide the frown in his smile. "I'll be back," she told him in all seriousness, determined not to make a liar out of herself.

Still, he couldn't help but frown. "I know." He pulled her in for one last deep kiss before letting her go. "I love you." She never doubted it, not the way his eyes clung to hers for life, never wanting to release her back into the reality that overruled them both. There was no doubt how much they would miss each other.

'I love you, too." One more kiss and she was gone.

It was after 11 when Lois finally arrived home and she quietly made her way through the house with her purchases, depositing the milk in the fridge and checking on Jason before retiring for the night. She hung his new sweater in her closet, silently changing into the pajamas Clark had gotten her for her birthday, and climbed into bed with her husband. He woke slightly as her weight disturbed the mattress.

"Hey."

"Hi," she whispered. "I got the milk and something for Jason to wear tomorrow." She sought his lips for a chaste kiss before settling beneath the covers. "Don't ask about the interview."

"Wasn't going to," his throat rattled. They settled into their respective spooning positions and he buried his face in her hair, breathing a sigh of content and kissing the back of her head. "Good night," he murmured.

It would be the last thing she remembered before dozing off. "Good night, Richard."

* * *

waggles brows


End file.
